Until death do us part?
by Amanra.The.Boss
Summary: Lola was a gilr that always did as she wanted, and this time was not an exception... / Set in the first Season of the Looney tunes show.


It's a proyect, I'm not entirely sure if I'll do a continuation, this setled in the first season of the Looney tunes showm when Bugs and Lola's relationship is still not so good...

**By: Amanra . The . Boss**

* * *

I.- Until death do us part...?

* * *

Lola was a girl that always did as she wanted, and this time was not the exception.

It seemed like a normal day for everyone, well as normal as a day could be. Porky had passed by to Bug's house to invite them to a huge local fair on the town, there'll be apple pies, sausage contest, food contest, kissing booths, hugging booths, corn fights, among another kind of weird competitions. Even though Bugs was reluctant to do it, he called Lola, after all Daffy was going with Tina and he didn't want to be the third wheel in the group. He took a long sigh and waited until she answered her phone, and finally she did, he couldn't help but roll his eyes hearing at her chattering voice.

-Hi Bugs! Missing me sweetie? Because I was missing you, just like yesterday when I was on a pet shop and I saw this cute… oh wait! No that was in clothing store… or was it in a…?

-Lola! – Bugs interrupted quickly before she started ranting again, then he sighed. – Look, there's a Fair in the town this evening and I… was wondering if you want to go with me? – He knew it was stupid to ask since Lola was always looking for chances to be with him, but still it didn't harm to…

-Oh! Sorry Bugs I can't! – _What? _Bugs made a face of surprise; he didn't need to answer since she continued talking. – I'll be occupied this evening in some event in the town or something like that, idea of my friend Kathy, or… was that Katherine? I don't know I always confuse that kinds of name and I… oh, gotta run! Bye Baby!

-But Lola the event it's the… same. – He couldn't explain to her that it was going to be the same event, it was typical of Lola not noticing something so obvious, Bugs sighed not really knowing what to do, if he went alone there was a big possibility he encountered Lola, and he didn't knew if that was a good or bad thing.

At the other hand he was going to be bored in his house alone, and he could always stick with Porky or Speedy to not be a third wheel. When he, and Porky got out of the house it was nine o' clock, Lucas went directly with Tina and they meet at the beginning of the fair to make a plan, after all there were lots of people and they didn't wanted to get lost, Bugs was the one who took the decisions.

- Ok everyone, let's split on pairs and see something interesting, we can meet here in an hour.

-What about Lola, she is not going to come? – Asked Tina confused, she was pretty sure Bugs was gonna invite her; she was his girlfriend after all, right?

-She is working somewhere in this place, I talked to her but she didn't answer me clearly, so if you see her I'll see what I do about that, ok? – Tina just nodded.

-Ha! Asth if were're gonna have luck with that's! – Said Daffy before going elsewhere with Tina at her side, Bugs just shrugged his shoulders.

- A-A-Are you su-sure she's here? – Asked Porky with curiosity, Bugs just shrugged.

-Almost, let's not worry about that! How about we taste those apple pies?

-Oh, Tha-tha-that sounds ni-nice! Le-Let's go S-S-Speedy! – The little mouse alongside them shook his head with a smile.

-¡No señor! I'm going to the sausage competition! ¡Nos vemos al rato mister Bugs and Porky! –He left quickly, Bugs and Porky just shrugged and started to see the things on the fair, the food was actually really good, and they even tried some games on the stands.

Things were going smoothly for both of them until Bugs heard a voice, a familiar one, he searched for the source until he saw Lola laughing at something and a boy next to her, she was behind a booth and she was blushing a bit, now this was a weird frame, Porky could also say that because he asked almost in a incredulous voice.

-I-I-I-It's that Lo-Lola? – Bugs just nodded with a confused expression.

-Yeah…

-Di-Di-Did she ju-just kissed that bo-boy o-on the the cheek? – Asked Porky almost terrified, after all Lola wasn't the kind who cheated on Bugs, the guy she loved and stalked! He looked at Bugs who was just looking kind of tired at the scene.

-Yeah… I'll see what's happening. Come on. – Both of them got close to the stand, Lola was giggling clueless at something the guy (who was obviously coming up to her) said, when they were close enough Bugs made his presence know by resting on the booth and looking at her with his trademark smirk.

-What's up doc? – He told the boy who somehow was feeling quite intimidated by the aura of Bugs, it wasn't an angry aura or anything like that, it was almost friendly and uninterested, but something told him a stranger didn't came and talked to you just because he wanted. – Hi Lola. – Greeted Bugs, Lola who was surprised smiled in a glee seeing him.

-Bugs! Like Oh my god I'm so ever surprised to see you here! I thought you were going to a farm? No wait that was a jail, right? Oh, hi Porky! – Greeted Lola, Porky just waved his hand saying hello not feeling really comfortable, though he notice the other boy was gone.

-No, I told you I was coming to this fair, but you hung up me before I got to explain you, besides you didn't explained me well where you were gonna be… - Lola just giggled at this.

-Oh bombon you are so silly! – She said in a girly manner, Bugs sighed looking at her dumbness exhausted and raised a brow waiting for an explanation. – I told you I was helping Katniss to make something on the town tonight, and here I am! I came here with her, and helped with people, it so reminded me to that movie about high school things and stuff – She said pointing at the title of her Booth, Bugs and Porky raised a brow, the second more surprised that the first, Bugs however wasn't amused.

-A kissing Booth?

-Yai! For a favor to Katuna!

-So you have been kissing random people to help your friend, right? You must be really close to her…

Said Bugs with amazement, after all he wouldn't ever participate in something like a kissing booth, not even for Lucas who was his best friend. He wasn't mad or angry, just curious and he felt the usual exasperation he felt with Lola, that was normal. Porky saw the mood coming to normal and he sighed in relief.

-Oh well not really baby! I met her out of my apartment this morning…she was the one who did the gardening? Or was she the giver…? – Bugs face palmed himself and looked at her confused.

-The giver?

-The one who put mail on your home… the post officer? – Bugs shrugged and looked at Porky looking for support but the pig was already gone in to the next stand, he was about to leave but Lola's smile directed to him made him flinch in confusion and awkwardness.

-What…?

-Don't you wanna buy a kiss? – She asked with a coy smile, Bugs made a motion to think and smiled.

-Nope.

-Bombon! How could you say that?! Come on I know you want one, right? After all you love me so much, so why not? We could make it romantic, like in that movie when they are in a boat and the guy gets the rich girl away to have fun, and she died because they jumped to the freezing water for not reason whatsoever?

- You mean Titanic?

-No, that's the one about a man dating a street dancer lady.

-That's pretty woman.

-Vaselina, that's it! – She said with a triumphant smile not noticing her mistake, Bugs sighed crossing his arms with an exasperated look.

-Why would I pay for something you usually make me do for free? – Lola's smile faded thinking for a moment, then she smiled again.

-That would make me really happy?

-No.

-It's for charity?

-Uh uh.

- For my friend?

-The one you know since this morning? – He asked incredulous, Lola just nodded and Bugs sighed rolling his eyes. – Fine, whatever. – He put five bucks on the box and looked at her ready, though something funny happened because Lola kept staring at him as if asking for something. – What?

-Kiss on the lips cost 20 bucks.

-Lola why would I pay 20 bucks for a kiss on the lips that you probably are going to steal later!? – Lola just shrugged.

-Dunno, because it'll make me happier than I already am? Besides I'll steal those kisses to you because it's funny, like refreshing, you know… for the relationship? Besides it makes me feel like a bad girl? Raaaw… - Bugs rolled his eyes, whether not knowing if laugh or sigh in defeat, he looked through his pocket and put the remaining 15 dollar on the box, then he motioned to go. – Wait, where are you going baby?!

-Uhm I think I'll stroll around and came back for my kiss later?

-No I mean, wait for me! I'm done with this stand! – She said happily going next to him, Bugs raised a brow confused.

-Wait, what about your friend?

-Oh, she left like twenty minutes ago. – Bugs didn't say anything, he just limited himself to sigh and roll his eyes once more before he and Lola went to find Porky and the others at the reunion spot.

[+]

-So, what do you want to do…? – Asked Lola with joy, they have split up again, it was her idea and it was a great one because she wanted to be alone with her Bombon, Bugs shrugged not sure, there were a lot of things, but most of the time what they do depended on Lola's decisions.

-I don't know whatever you want to do, I'm in. – He told her so that way it was easier, she smiled even more at this.

-Yay! You are the best Bombon, that's why I love you! So… We can go and eat an apple pie! – She stated, Bugs started to walk with her, when she suddenly stopped him surprised. – Oh no wait! I just remembered I'm not that hungry, Oh look a cotton candy! – She dragged Bugs by the arm and make him buy her a cotton candy, once Lola had it she tasted it and , made a face, Bugs just looked plainly exasperated, knowing what was coming. – Wait a minute, I totally hate cotton candy! It always goes to my hips! Why did you buy me this…?

-You asked me?

-Oh look! A tunnel of lovers, let's go Bombon!

She said excited, Bugs just realized Lola was like a little girl in Christmas. She was actually really excited about the whole fair thing so the least he could do for her it was to stick around. He followed and both of them entered the boat. It was pretty romantic… when couples didn´t talk, to bad Lola wasn't the silent type of girl.

-And then I said, Oh my gosh your purse it's beautiful, and she was like; Thanks, and… do you want to be in a kissing booth with me? And I so totally told her, sorry I got a boyfriend and then… Oh look, the tunel it's over… gosh times surely pass fast when you are having a romantic time, right Bombon? – Bugs just sighed relieved that it finally ended.

He was about to say something but Lola interrupted with joy.

-Oh, let's go over there, that's the place I told you about!

Lola took him to a big stand that was well decorated with flowers, an altar and candles, there also was a priest in front of the altar, and it was cheesily dull of hearts and angels. Bugs made a face at this since it looked so cheesy, but Lola at the other hand was mesmerized and entering in La La land, she sighed and looked at him lovingly and excited at the same time.

-Look Bombon a friend got married with a man she didn't knew in one of these stands! Isn't it exciting? – She asked eagerly, Bugs just shrugged.

-I dunno, it looks like an embarrassing activity to do in front of so many peop…

-Hey, Hey bald sir, we want to get married here! It'll be so funny. You'll take photos right? Be sure to take my good side, I always have problem with this other side and…

-You wanna marry in the happy marry lovey dovey stand…? – Asked the manager with a bored expression, Lola nodded and Bugs sighed only hoping no one was seeing him participating in such an attraction as a Wedding stand, though it was fake so it shouldn't hurt, still every single people was looking.

-Uhm Lola I don't think it is a good idea…

-Yes! – She said, Bugs knew there was no way to get out of that one when she was so determinate to do it, so he just admitted defeat and looked at the guy.

-Ok, tell me what we have to do for this "Wedding" – He said rolling his eyes, the boring guy just blinked twice before showing them some paper and certificates.

-These are your certificates to the happy lovey dovey wedding stand, you must read them, and sign, then you should get dressed and go with the priest to…

-Yeah Ok, I got Bored in the first minute. – Said Bugs annoyed at the guy, he talked even slower than Speedy's cousin Lento Rodriguez, and that was saying something! He didn't cared about the papers, they were just stuff to pretend the thing was real, it was all like a game, and he wanted to finish early before Daffy or the others found him and make fun of him.

Lola seemed agreed with him because she just got a pen and started to sign like crazy all the papers, not even giving them a look, he did the same more calmly and then he gave the papers to the guy who just sealed them all in package and guarded them in a box, he motioned them to go with the priest while he stayed there with their pink certificate, Bugs supposed he was going to put it on a frame or something.

He dressed in a tux while Lola choose a bridal dress, in which, Bugs must admitted she looked pretty, the people at the stand took some photos of them, and the priest made a really short version of the votes and that stuff, until he got to the part of the questions, by this time Bugs was more relaxed and even enjoying himself, after all he never had participated in such kind of a game/activity and the ceremony wasn't that long, so it was enjoyable. When Bugs and Lola both said the "I do" part the activity was finished.

Lola actually kissed Bugs because she said she owned him a kiss of the kissing booth and it was kind of a tradition. Bugs didn't fully get her because this wasn't a real wedding, but this was Lola so he supposed it was another of her ideas, when they were coming out of the stand the manager talked to them with his slowly voice.

-Here is your photography album, and your married certificate. – He said handing the thing to Lola, who took them trembling excited. – It'll be 300$ dollars.

-Wow, that's kinda lot of money for a fake wedding, don't you think so…? – Asked Bugs searching for money, he gave the guy the money and started to sign one last thing looking at the certificate with curiosity. – Though I guess it's well done, that certificate looks like a real one…

-It is a real one… - Said the manager taking the papers and the pen he borrowed to Bugs, Bugs stared at him confused.

-Wait, what?

-Oh Bombon you are so silly! He said this was a real wedding! Of us! Oh my gosh I'm so excited, I can't wait to tell everyone, and we have to think of our honey moon, and know I'm mrs. Bunny! Well I already was …

-WAIT, WHAT?! WHAT DAYA MEAN A REAL ONE!? –He asked desperate to the manager taking him by the collar of his neck and shaking him, if this was a Joke he didn't liked it one bit.

-Well… I told you… you signed all the contracts, you even put your finger tip on the space and everything, I though you…

-NO! We didn't know! Who puts a stupid wedding stand on fair!? It was supposed to be fake! Are you saying you just sent all those papers to the civil registration?! – The guy nodded a little bit scared of Bugs, he seemed about to crack. – You have to cancel this! We weren't informed that this was real!

-Well I knew. – Lola said behind them with a tiny smile. When Bugs heard her it seemed as his world ended and the only think he could do was stop harassing the man and look at her with a tic on her eyes.

-You… said… what?

-That I knew! Look at all this things, we dressed up and all, and I have talked with the priest before to ask him! Isn't it awesome! It's like an extraordinary way to marry, not like other couples, and when we had our little cute rabbits we'll be like: Oh no, we married in a wedding stand on a fair! Hmm I wonder how we should name them and…

Bugs stared dumbfounded at her with utter horror, he stopped hearing after the "our little cute rabbits" thing, he couldn't take it. He just couldn't, he couldn't take why Lola did that to him. She was usually stalking him and harassing him but she wasn't like making him do something so big. _Or so I thought… _He told himself feeling frustrated and exasperated with the situation, he slapped himself to leave the trance of shock he had and he took her by the shoulders shaking her forcefully and desperate.

-Lola how come you didn't tell me this was a real wedding!?

-But Bun Bun I did! – She said between shakes with that… despicable joyous smile of hers. – I told you one of my friends got married here with a guys she didn't knew, they did have a good couple connection, and know they live in Montana, Oh no wait! New Jersey… or was it…?

-I don't care where is it! I thought it was a fake wedding! Who marries a complete stranger!?

-My friend!

-Figures! – Said Bugs leaving her and getting close to the manager, he was so desperate that he surely looked crazy, but he didn't care, he had to cancel that. – We have to cancel the wedding!

-What?! But Bun Bun why…?! – Asked Lola with tears streaming down her eyes, Bugs avoided eye contact since he knew if he looked at her he was going to go soft on the matter, and he couldn't do that since it was a serious problem, he looked at the manager and made a motion for him to look for a way to cancel things, while he went away Bugs tried to shoo Lola.

-Because I didn't knew about this! And it's too soon to get married! Don't you think so…? – He said not looking at her at all, this made Lola felt anxious and in response she almost climbed on to him, talking with a broken voice.

-But I love you! Don't you love me Bun Bun? – She asked trying to look him at the eyes, Bugs just avoided her surely watery gaze, he couldn't really say something he didn't feel, and that was a thing he didn't liked about his relationship with Lola.

She loved him so much and so easily, and he couldn't reciprocate the feelings. It annoyed him that they were in so different levels of the relationship, he was about to change the subject, but luckily the manager got back.

-Uhm well, I have good news and bad news… - Bugs sighed, there always had to be a bad side.

-What is it?

-The good news it's that you can divorce by law…the bad are that you'll be tied by religion "until death do you part." He said almost apologetically, Bugs slapped his front.

-Why me? – Lola seemed to forget about the "Love" issue because she started ranting again about how happy she was, and how happy her parents will be, she ranted about the honey moon, the children, The everything! Bugs was trying hard to not faint from exhaustion.

The only good thing of the night was that Lola decided to leave him herself because she was going to her house to tell her parents about the good news, and some other stuff about living with him that Bugs choose to ignore. He was still too shocked about the wedding to process all the information in one night. He decided to go home, he didn't care if the others wondered why he didn't came back to the reunion spot. He was tired.

Though he didn't get the rest he wanted. Two hours after he arrived home, (in which he stood in the middle of the kitchen looking at the wall) Daffy came in and asked him why did he left so suddenly, of course, even not wanting to, Bugs told him, Lola was determinate to make the news publics so it didn't mattered, Daffy laughed at him but he just dismissed it telling him to shut up, and he decided to go to his room and tried to sleep.

The next morning he awake at the sound of his cell phone ringing he sighed supposing who was, and as expected he had nearly ten messages from Lola talking about how she already installed herself in his house, as creepy as it seemed her things already were in his room, some clothes, and their wedding photo on the wall. Bugs supposed he had a heavy sleep that night to not hear her coming in to his room.

He woke up, most of the messages were to tell him about stuff of the honey moon, reparations and the last one was to wake him up, he shook his head entering the bathroom only to find her creams, shampoo, towel and other stuff there, Bugs was feeling anxiously pressured. _She is going SO fast, the worst is that everyone should know by now because she delivered the party invitations this morning as it said on her text message, and I can't cancel, what am I going to do…?_

He need some advice, but Daffy was not the one who would listen to his problem so he called Porky, at this moment he was desperate, so he didn't cared how early it was, besides Porky always woke up early. He dialed the number and waited impatiently for him, when he listened someone picked up the phone he lost it and yelled.

-I need help! Please help me!

-Bu-Bu-Bugs!? Wha-wh-what do you me-mean?! – Asked Porky alarmed, Bugs sounded pretty desperate, and the pig though maybe he was hurt.

- I got married! – He said in a dramatic tone, Porky smiled at that remembering the invitation he got that morning.

-Oh, I he-heard of, heard of that! Co-Congra-Congratulations! Thanks or the i-i-nvitation to your pa-party. – He said happily. Bugs just sighed with exasperation.

-No Porky you don't understand! It was a mistake! That wedding should have never happened! - He yelled loudly and frustrated with himself.

-A-A-A mi-mistake? How co-come? – Asked Porky alarmed.

Bugs just sighed and proceed to tell Porky all the events of the night when he and Lola got married, he told him everything and when he finished he sighed again, Porky stood silent for a moment not really knowing what to say, after all he always thought Bugs liked Lola a lot, but was to proud or reluctant to admit it, and know with this problem things were getting complicated. He was also surprised that Lola did such a thing, even if she thought Bugs was aware.

-We-Well may-maybe you will… li-like it if you give, give it a cha-chance…?

-Porky you have to be kidding me…

-N-No. No… Look, i-is it that bad to be with, to-to be with Lo-Lola? She-She is very, very pre-pretty after all.

-Yes she is, she is gorgeous but she talks too much, she just don't stop ever! Yesterday she talked non stop until my ears were buzzing, and aside that I wasn't planning on getting married anytime soon. – He admitted more calmed, he gave his back to the door and clenched his shoulders. – I don't even love her, how can a relationship work like that? She easily annoys me and embarrasses me in public, she already told everyone and I'm pretty desperate!

-Wow… I don- I don't know what to..wha-what to say. I feel sorry for you. – Bugs lowered his ears and sighed.

-Nah its fine… I mean, Lola is not that bad, I like her but… I just wasn't ready for this, it's coming to soon and I freaked out, but hearing you helped me to think things, I may give it a chance, if it doesn't work at all we always could divorce. – He reasoned to himself.

-Ye-Yeah a-a-an that would…that would save you to-to a-ask her you-yourself later…! – Bugs frowned at Porky's concept of him asking Lola's hand in marriage even without the problem.

-Good bye Porky.

He ended the call and entered the bathroom to have a long relaxing bath, he needed to talk to Lola. He had to let it clear that they will be married just for a couple of months, until she got back to her senses and he could propose a divorce without her crying her eyes out. He just hoped things didn't get complicated.

Little did he know that someone had heard a part of his conversation…


End file.
